Gamers World
by Stagfire
Summary: Alex finds herself captivated in the minecraft world, and from one day to the next time passes, and then her computer sucks her inside the game. In this story you discover friendship, betrayal, action and a story. I hope worth reading. (CONTAINS MILD LAUNGUAGE) :)
1. Chapter 1

Alex clicked into her computer and she sighed.

"Minecraft seems so boring," she sighed while the screen gave her..another loading sign. "This is annoying," she said aloud and tapped her foot until a screen came up. CHOOSE YOUR NAME it said. Alex hesitated and then quickly typed something in, AlSof. Alex pressed play and her computer came up with signs and Alex pressed x on the alerts. The loading screen came up again and Alex pulled up a new tab and she tapped in an address. "Might as well make a skin," she muttered and while Alex waited for it to load she got up and pulled open her blinds and a waft of sunlight flooded in and she glared into the light and she went back to her computer. The page lit up with words and a signup page popped up. Alex xed out of it and scrolled through skins. After a few minutes of scrolling she picked a skin. A girl skin with huge flowing hair and a sword on her back. She was pretty cool I thought. Alex clicked it and a loading screen came up and ended after a few seconds. A set of warnings came up and Alex discarded them and then she pressed equip once the skin was laid out and she checked the minecraft page and it had finally finished. Alex clicked play and a world turned on in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cht. 2

Alex had quickly become addicted to the game. He user AlSof was gaining friends and levels. Alex decided that she should change her name but everyone told her not to. Do I really care what others say? Alex thought and then answered herself with a no. Her twin self gave her a thought, I just want the popularity. Alex cringed and she took out her computer and started typing into her computer in computer class as the teacher stood there. It was a stupid subject. You learned absolutely nothing but with gamers alike Alex they loved the computer time. Ms. Colfer coughed to get their attention. The typing ceased for a moment and continued. Alex launched minecraft and received an error. "Damn," she cursed and went into the schools wifi. She clicked the wifi and then raised her hand as it said, NO ACCESS in big bulky letters. "Ms. Colfer, what it is the new wifi password?" Alex asked. Ms. Colfer's eyebrows raised.

"Well ms. Alex," she started and I cringed. Ms. Seriously. UGH."The new wifi password is hkjdfgh356fhk," she said and I practiced the code in my head. Other people would boggle at me.

"You have such a great memory!" or "Omg! That is so awesome!" It became a little annoying after awhile.

I entered in the wifi password and it buffered for a moment and I waited for Ms. Colfer to leave me alone so I could play minecraft. She stayed though. Shucks, I thought to myself. Ms. Colfer peered next to my shoulder.

"What are you planning to do Alex?" she asked and I tapped my foot and pulled up word.

"A project," I muttered and she walked off,"Geez, like I would actually do that here," Alex thought and she launched minecraft again, this time more successfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Cht.3

Alex took her bag upstairs saying a brief hello to her mom and she closed her bedroom door as she took out her computer and frowned at her homework. Alex discarded it and logged in. Her computer's battery blinked and Alex banged her computer in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alex groaned and launched Minecraft, maybe for the thirtieth time that day. Or something. She decided that she would play until it was dead.

About 30 minutes later Alex's computer blinked off. Alex scraped through her bed sheets to find the cable and suddenly a low humming came from her computer. Alex grabbed her cable and stuffed it into the wall.

"It must be restarting," Alex muttered as the computer's humming grew louder so she could hear it. She plugged in her computer and with a bang she fell back against her bag with an oomph. The computer emitted a bright light and it gave a hissing sound as Alex felt herself being pulled toward it. She grabbed frantically at the floor boards and the grasped onto a blanket under the bed but it came loose and Alex slowly felt herself lose the feeling to her legs and she plummeted into the humming light screaming as she fell dozens of dozens of yards.

Slowly the computer gave a burp and the humming stopped and it closed again with a purr as it blinked from red to orange in the charger.


	4. Chapter 4

Cht. 4

Alex screamed as she fell the endless tunnel, the whirling colors swirled around rapidly, then Alex saw the world stop. She jerked to the side, and hit the floor.

"Shit," she muttered and rubbed her head. When Alex looked up a world seemed to appear in front of her, vivid colors swirled around as they landed in their spot. As the world formed around Alex she stumbled in shock,"Minecraft?" she said aloud, and a she saw a sheep appear in front of her. It baaed at her and Alex jumped away from it. The grass swished below her and she looked down,"Oh my god!" she said as she stared at her minecraft skin, it was the same everywhere, terrifying. Alex jumped up and ran away from teh sheep and it followed her, baaing all the time. Alex stopped for breath on a hills crest and she sat down and then Alex looked up. Below her the sun was rising high in the sky. A huge city was waking up from their rest and Alex looked over it as the sun sent colors flashing iver the stained glass," It's beautiful!" Alex gasped and teh sheep beside her baaed again. Alex looked over and she noticed the nametag hanging from his neck,"Oh you're Sir. Sheepsalot!" Alex said aloud ad she hugged him. Alex stood up and shook the dirt off of her legs,"I wonder how to get into my inventory," Alex wondered to herself. Alex checked for her pockets and found none,"This is frustrating!" she growled and stomped her foot after a few tries. Finally when alex closed her eyes a slot for inventory fipped open when she thought of it, with her eyes still closed Alex said,"Well this will take some getting used to," she said as Alex couldn't find what she was looking for. After a few minutes Alex pulled out a translator,'Hope this still works she muttered, Sir. Sheepsalot suddenly coughed.

"Well Alex," he said in a low voice, its been a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Cht. 5

Alex stared at the sheep in suprise as he talked.

"Well Alex, it's quite rude not to answer a question after I've asked it several times. Alex jumped from her thought train.

"Sorry?" she said, uncomfortable to be actually talking to her sheep. Sir. Sheepsalot sighed and he continued.

"Well, first things first, my name is Quinn and second, do you know why you are here?" he asked and Alex twirled her thumbs.

"Well, um, Quinn...I know I was eaten by my computer, it's beautiful here, the inventory is complex and this isn't any world I know," Alex said and Quinn sighed.

"Well, that says a lot," he baaed and he started trotting down the mountain,"Come on Alex, you've missed a lot," he said and she hussled after him, gradually going down the mountain.

"Well, it's much nicer up there than up here," Alex commented and Quinn flicked his little tail.

"We're still awhile away from the kingdom, it looks closer up there than down here, we are in a village right now, and you must follow me. My every move Alex," he said and looked at me.

"Yea, I guess so," Alex muttered and he took off at a fast pace through the village.

I immediatly regretted playing until my computer was dead, this was pointless, and disgusing by the looks of the village. Quinn slowed his pace and Alex rushed to keep up. Finally Alex asked.

"Why is this place so...dead looking?" Alex asked and Quinn sighed.

"Well young Alex, what happened here is mostly unknown to the community, only the king and a few selective soilders know and telling in punishable by death, including who the secret was told to," Quinn said a dark shadow crossing his face.

"That's horrid,"I murmured and then he brightened.

"I would say that humans are terrible but you are one so I won't" he said and he sped up before Alex could reply.

"You already just told me though," Alex tried to call after him and she gave up, chasing him again.

Once I caught up with Quinn he started talking again.

"But that aside the kingdom is right around this hill," he said and Alex shivered.

"Good, this place is giving me the creeps," she said and Quinn laughed.

"Well, speaking of creeps, Creepers creep up on you at night so stop dawdling and lets get a move on!" he said cheerfully and Alex stared after him, exasperated.

Quinn was very cheerful, he talked way to much, I thought after night began to fall. Quinn had said it was right around the corner and corner ment after the row of huge mountains. By the time we saw the gates teh moon had cimbed into the sky and it was pitch black. Quinn shook out his fur and he nodded towad Alex.

"You might need to light a torch, it's getting dark out and we need to find a place to stay, so we wont be found by either the guards or the monsters," Quinn said and Alex flicked one out of her inventory, striking it at a wall. I smiled at the accomplishment, I knew so much about the real survival world and I had almost mastered the inventory thing. Quinn nodded at me and we crept into the city and Quinn started heading toward an old shed I followed him. Suddenly I realized as I blew out the torch the Kingdom was much farther than I had thought it would be, very far away. Quinn would not stop at the city but we moved on to the kingdom. As Alex rested on the hay she looked up into the stars. Quinn curled up beside her and Alex wondered, I wonder if there's any constillations out here, I wonder what stars are my parents, resting maybe at Earth.

As Alex turned over she looked at Quinn, I know Minecraft's time is different than Earth's, but it cant be to far away. I do know that this isnt a 20 minute long day though I thought and then I closed my eyes and sleep overwhelmed me.

 **Hooray, chapter done :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cht. 6

Alex woke to Quinn standing over her.

"You humans sleep a long time," he commented and Alex pushed herself to her feet.

"We need sleep to help recover our bodies from the previous activities of the day," Alex answered, an edge to her voice."Like walking, _Qui_ _inn,_ " Quinn laughed.

"Dear Alex, if you feel like that was work, then you aren't ready for today," he baaed and Alex stared at him irritably, rubbing her eyes. Alex yawned and she walked over to Quinn, was was gazing outside. _I wonder what it's like out there,_ Alex wondered as she looked out. The sun spread across a courtyard and there was small strands of hay flying around and a few other people milled around the courtyard, carrying out their business.

"Why do they all seem robotic?" Alex asked in confusion and she ducked her head back inside the shed each.

"Because they are, Alex. These villagers are like security camera's for the king and his troops, they also take out the jobs other regular villagers would do. Villagers lose their jobs everyday, becasue of this Alex," Quinn said and he sighed. Alex opened her mouth and closed it again and she looked out again.

"That's odd," Alex mused and she looked at Quinn, his face had poked out beside her.

"The real question is Alex, how do we get past them," Quinn said aloud and he went back inside the shed. Alex lookrf out and saw that the robots had done considerable work on their duty's. Alex poked her head back into the shed.

"Any ideas Quinn?" she asked and Quinn sighed.

"No Alex, but there has to be a time where the villagers come out and protest," Quinn muttered."We can walk through, hopefully without being noticed by the robots," Alex clapped her thighs in exasperation.

"That's an idea Quinn!" she said and Quinn shrugged.

"It's just obvious though Alex, like I said, the villagers are losing their jobs, they would want to protest. I'm not sure they know that the roots are cameras though, that could be a problem," Quinn answered her. Alex tapped her foot.

"Well it better-" she said but couldn't finish her sentance because a loud noise interrupted her."Ok, what was that!" Alex yelped and Quinn jumped.

"That's not good Alex, we'd better move, I need something more suitable though," Quinn said and Alex stared at him. 

"You just said we have to go Quinn!" Alex yelled at him, looking back and forth from the door to Quinn. Another loud explosion cut off Quinn's answer and then with a crack Quinn dissapeared into a bright light and appeared again in a human form.

"How did you do that!" Alex asked in awe and Quinn grasped her hand.

"No time for questions Alex! We have to leave, now!" he yelled and ran off, tugging Alex behind him. alex stumbled at first them recovered her self and followed him. Alex looekd around her in awe, buildings had crashed down onto the ground and smoke floated in the air along with with bits of ash. _What happened?_ Alex thought and she looked around as the world rushed by her and then it stopped.

Quinn let go of her hand and she looked around in dizziness and collapsed on the floor. Alex looked up at Quinn and she rubbed her eyes.

"You have some explaining to do Quinn, like a lot," Alex growled once she had regained her strength. Quinn sighed.

"I was afraid it would come to this," Alex tapped her foot impatiently and Quinn heaved another sigh."Alright!" he grumbled and sat down. Alex fnally looked around at her suuroundings. They were in a brightly lit room and Alex was on a red carpet. A staircase went upward on her righ and there was a dining room behind where Quinn was sitting. Alex could hear a fire crackling behind her and he she looked back at Quinn who looked at her."I was hoping you would forget about it," Quinn muttered and Alex's temper flared.

"Oh, I don't just forget Quinn! You betrayed me!" Alex raged and Quinn cut her off.

"I never actually said I was a sheep," Quinn grumbled and Alex stood up.

"Oh like when you said, All of my sheep kind have better memory!" Alex confronted him and he got up as well.

"I was trying to protect you!" he yelled and Alex's temper simmered.

"Oh yea?! From what exactlly Quinn! From what!" she yelled and before Quinn could retort or answer a loud rumbling filled the room and Alex fell sideways as the room tilted. A big chunk from the ceiling fell and Alex couldn't see Quinn anymore. _Serves him right,_ she thought and then felt a twinge of guilt. Alex looked up again and saw the hole in the ceiling. Alex leaped at it and after she had fallen onto it, the place she was just standing on collapsed.

Alex coughed as a haze of smoke hit her face and she looked down. Quinn was nowhere to be seen but a fire was burning where he once was. Alex looked through a gaping hole in the wall and saw Quinn's hat, _Why did they only take him? Why not me, do they know Quinn and if so, what did he do?_ Alex thought and she ran through the picking up Quinn's hat. Alex tried to remember what he looked like, she hadn't seen much of him because of all the smoke and she wasn't concentrating on him, only what he had remembered he had brown hair, he was fairly tall, he had a bloodred scarf and a leather jacket and goggles on top of the hat which had been taken off. Alex looked at a pair of giant tracks in the mud, _That has to be whatever took Quinn, let's hope I don't kill myself looking for the ass...hole_ Alex thought angriy and set after the tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex coughed as the smoke surrounded her, like it was commanded to. She covered her face with her elbow and put on Quinn's hat to protect her eyes. Surprisingly it stayed on well. Alex darted through the streets and saw all the rubble.

"What happened," she whispered in awe and saw villagers hiding inside their houses, heads poking out. Alex stared at the village and then darted for the alleyway as a truck came through the smog, emitting a loud rumbling noise. The yellow paint had faded off the truck and the two windows were blackened. The back of the truck was covered in a wrap and it's brown folds were twitching. She heard some villagers mumbling and Alex tilted her head towards them and picked up on some of the conversation.

"Ugh, showing their faces here, they should know better to do that," A villager sneered and another stared at the villager.

"But, they can do ever so much to us, but us, we cannot" he argued.

"Well, then find some way to battle them!" she sneered and stared at the truck.

"They won't destroy our village this time," she said, almost to herself and Alex backed into the alleyway again. It was those robots that destroyed that other village Quinn and I went past Alex realized and darted down the alleyway, suddenly remembering her real mission.

Alex grabbed a cloak from a doorstep and went out in broad daylight. Alex looked up and saw that the village was being surveyed by cameras. The cameras twitched at every movement and Alex looked around her in awe, through the alleyway was another village, and this one wasn't being terrorized, not yet anyway. Alex dropped the cloak folds down her face and hurried into the cloud. Hiding in plain sight for now was the best thing Alex could do. Suddenly a loud noise interrupted the crowd of villagers and a yellow truck zoomed through the crowd sending up waves of dust. Alex's eyes widened as she recognized it and she saw a number emblazoned on the back of it, 47. The villagers started yelling at it and Alex tried to get closer to the truck as it was forced to stop as of all the villagers in the way. Alex tried to push her way to the front, but she was pushed back. Alex grit her teeth and tried again, but unsuccessfully. Suddenly a voice rang out of the alleyway.

"Come this way," it whispered and Alex jumped.

"Who's there?" Alex whispered and a shape emerged from the shadows.

"Sorry to startle you," A little girl said and Alex stared at her.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, unsure what to say. The girl had a wavy, pink, crinkled skirt and she had a red shirt with a long brown jacket. The girl smiled and beckoned Alex over.

"I'm Abby," she smiled and Alex coughed uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm Alex," Alex responded and stared down the alley and the girl jumped in front of her.

"Well hurry up Alex, we've got to go," she whispered and beckoned Alex again. Alex stared at her.

 _"I don't know who she thinks I am, but I'm not going with her."_ Alex thought and reluctantly went after Abby as a loud bang ricocheted across the clearing and Alex took off behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex demanded and Abby sighed and stopped, looking both ways of the alleyway.

"I'm taking you to your friend" she replied angrily and stared at Alex."Now stop asking questions," she added and then took off again, leaving Alex bewildered.

 _How could Abby know where Quinn is? Where is she taking me?_


End file.
